Dialga
|border = |name='Dialga' |jname=(ディアルガ Dialga) |image=483Dialga.png |ndex=483 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= dee-AL-guh |hp=100 |atk=120 |def=120 |satk=150 |sdef=100 |spd=90 |total=680 |species=Temporal Pokémon |type= / |height=17'09" |weight=1505.8 lbs. |ability=Pressure Telepathy (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=Genderless }} Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Dialga) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Dialga is known as the temporal Pokémon, and serves as the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Diamond. Appearance Dialga is a sauropod-like Pokémon. It's mainly dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue lines. It has a somewhat wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail. In the manga Pokemon Adventures In the manga, Dialga is being controlled by Cyrus. Special Abilities Dialga has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to use twice as much PP for every successful hit. Additionally, Dialga has the ability to control time. Dialga, like many other type Pokémon, can use many various elemental attacks. It is also one of the few Pokémon that can learn the move Aura Sphere. Capturing it gives you an item called the Adamant Orb, which powers Dialga's attacks. Dialga is the only Pokémon that can learn the move Roar of Time, its signature move, aside from the special Event Pokémon Darkrai given in the Tenth Movie and in the Toys R' Us Nintendo World Tour, the Pokémon Smeargle, who can Sketch the move, Pokémon with Metronome, a Pokémon using Mirror Move immediately after Dialga uses the move, and a Level 100 special Event Arceus. Evolution Dialga does not evolve. Game Info Following the trend of the Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire games, Dialga is fought as part of the game's storyline. After chasing Team Galactic through Mt. Coronet in Pokémon Diamond, the player ends up on the summit, also known as Spear Pillar. When there, Cyrus will use the Red Chain he crafted from Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit to call up Dialga. After defeating Cyrus, the Dialga seemingly waits to battle the player. As is with other Legendary Pokémon, this is not the only opportunity to encounter it. After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Cynthia, you may go back to the same spot and rebattle it. Locations |pokemon = Dialga |diamondpearl = Spear Pillar (Diamond only) |dprarity = One |platinum = Spear Pillar (Adamant Orb required) |ptrarity = One |heartgoldsoulsilver = Sinjoh Ruins |hgssrarity = One (Event) |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Temporal Tower (summit) |Ranger2=Almia Castle (during mission) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Dialga| diamond=It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity.| pearl=A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born.| platinum=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| heartgold=This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future.| soulsilver=This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to travel at will through the past and future.| black=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| white=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.| }} Learnset By Level-Up Super Smash Bros. Dialga appears in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar. It interacts with the stage in various ways including slowing down time, distorting the stage itself, and attacking the players. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness games, Primal Dialga is the main boss of the game and is found at the end of chapter twenty. After finishing the main storyline, the player can choose to fight Dialga and have him join their team. Dialga is seen using Roar Of Time on Sharpedo bluff in the opening. In the beginning of the future, a silhouette of Dialga with glowing red eyes will appear in the Pit. Later he is seen on closeup. He uses Roar Of Time ( In the same animation as the intro ) to turn into something. Much later, you are knocked away. An awful form of Dialga—Primal Dialga—appears. He challenges you and you fight him as the final boss. He appears in his Normal Form after you revive yourself. He says he "seeks the repair of Temporal Tower". After the credits, he once again uses Roar Of Time. This time to restore the player to the timeline as thanks for saving him from remaining as Primal Dialga forever. Dialga will eventually help your partner by bringing you back to life. Trivia *Dialga has no known gender, but in the Mystery Dungeon games, it is referred to as a male.http://images.wikia.com/thepokemongame/images/2/24/197px-483Dialga.png*Its first initial "D" was derived from "'D'iamond" and Palkia's is "'P'earl", although Dialga has a diamond placed on its body, and Palkia has 1 each half pearl on each shoulder. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Dialga. *Dialga is the only Dragon Pokémon not to be weak to Dragon. *Despite able to levitate, it does not have the ability Levitate and thus remains susceptible to type moves. (Unless taught Magnet Rise by the move tutor in Platinum) *In the Anime, Dialga's rear spikes grow whenever it uses Roar of Time. *Dialga is the only legendary dragon in the quadrapal class in the Pokédex. Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem are bipedal, Rayquaza and Original Giratina are snake shaped, Altered Giratina has six legs. The only quadrapal non-legendary dragons are Salamence, Shelgon, Deino, and Zweillous. *In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness, Dialga was the one who created the Hidden Land. Ironically, he is also restricted from going back there when on an adventure. Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon